


Because Sonny Goes to Bat for His Boys

by SheWhoIsFierce



Series: Because 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Feels, Episode: s09e07 Bad Boys, Fluff, Gen, Protective Bobby Singer, Sam and Dean at Sonny's, protective Sonny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoIsFierce/pseuds/SheWhoIsFierce
Summary: Sam and Dean are settling in at Sonny's Home for Boys. It's been a month, and no one has been able to find John Winchester. Sam would tell you living at Sonny's was weird (a good weird, but still weird) but he liked it. He liked being in the same school for longer than a few weeks, he liked being able to really make friends, he liked that Dean was making friends. He just hoped it would last.





	Because Sonny Goes to Bat for His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> It has been far, far too long. Sorry about that, really. However, I really do find that I need to prioritize my mental health and other real life things like work, over writing sometimes. BUT! I'm doing so much better, brain-wise. So expect things to move a little faster with this story, especially now that I've actually got things rolling with it! I hope you all enjoy this first part of the latest story in the Because 'verse. There should be some more little interludes out soon too, so be on the lookout for that! Now, any dialogue you recognize from the show, is obviously not mine. I wanted to stay pretty true to the flashbacks, just with added Sam, so there you are. Without further ado, enjoy, lovelies!

If you asked, Sam would tell you living at Sonny's was weird. Not like bad weird, or _hunting_ weird, but a good weird. Sam still got to room with Dean, and he had been going to the same school for a month—which hadn't happened in a while. The best part was that he and Dean weren't stuck driving each other crazy in a tiny, disgusting motel room. There was space to get away from each other, but more than that, they were allowed—encouraged, even—to take a break from each other when they needed. Sam figured Sonny and his dad probably wouldn't get along.

"So, uh...Thanks for getting the charges dropped," Dean says, fiddling with the edge of his menu. He and Sam are sitting across from Sonny at the local diner, and before his thoughts had run away with him, Sam was trying to decide what to order.

"Well, I don't believe that just because a kid does something bad, it makes him a bad kid," replies Sonny. "Being hungry ain't a crime, it's the stealing that is. But you only do it once, I figure you don't deserve a record."

Sam figured this was a good time to keep his mouth shut about previous times the Winchester boys had used the five-finger discount.

"Seeing as we can't find your pops, you boys are welcome to stay here as long as you want. Both of you are doing well in school, and making friends. Dean, you made the wrestling team. I'm proud of you."

Sam stared at Sonny wide-eyed. Dean was avoiding everyone's eyes. Yeah, Sonny  _definitely_ wouldn't get along with John Winchester. Sonny gave Sam a gentle smile before his face became serious again.

"Now, let me ask you something, and I want you boys to be straight with me. Are you into that whole heavy-metal, devil worshipping stuff?"

Sam was slightly taken aback. What? Dean's eyes had snapped up to look at Sonny, and he scoffed. "What? No."

Sonny held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not judging. Just...I found some occult-looking symbols carved into your bedpost."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's a very long story," he said, almost exasperated. Sam nodded solemnly.

"This long story have anything to do with why you put salt at the doors and windows every night before bed?"

"It's a family thing, so I can't really talk about it." Dean crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Dad doesn't like us to tell people," Sam adds. Dean nods in agreement.

"Same dad that's left you here?" Sonny says dryly. Sam doesn't have anything to say to that. Dean is quiet, too. "What, you in the mob or something?" Sonny chuckled.

"Or something," Dean snarked, turning back to his menu.

"I was part of this gang, right?" Sonny said after a moment of silence. Sam blinks a bit at the subject change. He and Dean know some of this story, Sonny had explained why he did what he did to them early on. Unsure whereSonny was going with this, Sam nodded. "They were my family. I lived, breathed, I would have even died for them. You know where it got me? Fifteen years in a correctional facility. And for what? Being loyal? To who? I should have been loyal to myself." Sonny gave them a hard look. "Because you get one shot at this game, Sam, Dean, and when you look in the mirror, you want the guy looking back at you to be his own man."

Sam glanced at Dean. He wasn't quite sure what Sonny was saying applied to them and the Family Business. Dean smiled reassuringly at Sam. He got the feeling Dean was about to add his two cents, but their waitress arrived before he opened his mouth.

"Hey, guys!" she said. Her name tag identified her as ROBIN.

"Hey, Robin. How are you?" asked Sonny.

"I'm good," she replied. "How are you?"

"Good. Meet my new ranch foreman, Dean, and this is his brother, Sam."

Dean gave Robin a charming grin, and a "Hi." Sam ducked his head a little and waved.

"Nice to meet you, Dean. And you, too, Sam." Robin smiled. "Now, you guys ready to order?"

Sam listened as both Sonny and Dean ordered some variation of a burger, but bit his lip and shrugged when it was his turn. Dean cupped a hand around the back of his neck. "Hey, Sammy, you feel like waffles? Or would you rather have a salad or chicken sandwich?" When Sam glanced up at him, Dean was staring at Sonny as if daring him to comment. Sam glanced at Sonny and then at Robin, who nodded encouragingly.

"Waffles, please," answered Sam in a voice not much louder than a whisper. Robin nodded, scribbling on her notepad.

"I'll get this to the kitchen, then," she said.

"Thanks, Robin," said Sonny absently. He was looking at Sam and Dean with a look Sam sometimes saw on Uncle Bobby's face. Catching him looking, Sonny gave him another of his gentle smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As ever, if you notice anything glaringly wrong with my spelling or grammar, let me know! Even if you don't notice any mistakes on my part, let me know what you thought! I so love getting to hear from you all, and the feedback you offer. It warms my heart, it really does. Until next time, lovelies!


End file.
